MIA The Kids Aren't Alright
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Jack, Miko and Raf have gone missing and the Autobots try to hold onto hope. To make matters worse the Decpticons have three new recruits. Will they be a help or a hindrance to the Decepticons. Contains violence and cursing.
1. Ch1 prologue: Where are the kids?

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime in any shape or form. I make no profit off of this fic and write it for my own amusement.

Warning: this fic will contain deviation from Canon, ooc-ness, character death, depression, character surviving, body alteration, maybe pairings, violence, lots of violence, memory manipulation and cussing

* * *

M.I.A: The Kids Aren't Alright

Chapter 1prologue

Where are the kids?

Autobot base

As the white Ford Crown Victoria drove into the Autobot Base, Bee let out a happy noise moving to meet the arrival.

Ratchet who had been busily working on the bases scanners rolled his optics and vented some air. It seemed that the glorious few days of silence were about to end.

Coming to a stop a woman with black hair and blue eyes exited the car.

"So what did I miss?" June Darby asked as she walked over to Ratchet.

Bee who looked at the white Ford let out a depressed sound.

"What's up with him?" June asked as she looked over to the yellow Bot.

"Bee's just a bit upset that Raf and the others haven't been around the last couple days." A voice called out as a large green Autobot entered from the back room.

"Haven't been around?" June confusedly asked.

"Oh yes, so terrible…" Ratchet sarcastically agreed.

"Wait! What do you mean they haven't been around?" June demanded to know.

Bee made a few sounds that June didn't understand and Bulkhead explained. "Well you took the kids camping."

"I dropped the kids off for camping," June corrected. "Don't you remember? Arcee was suppose to meet up with them and then catch a ground bridge back."

"What!?" Ratchet asked in surprise finally turning to June. "I told Bulkhead to tell Jack that Arcee had a mission."

Bulkhead shrunk back as two pairs of optics and eyes turned to him.

Chuckling a bit Bulkhead said, "I called Miko and told her the change of plans. She said she would call Ms. Darby and tell her the change of plans."

June ran her hand down her face as Ratchet turned towards the computer and called Jack. Bulkhead quickly tried contacting Miko while Bumblebee tried Raf.

Ratchet exchanged looks with Bulkhead as Bumblebee made a high pitched noise.

"I couldn't reach Jack." Ratchet said.

Miko didn't pick up either." Bulkhead worriedly admitted.

Bee made a whining noise and hung his head.

June gave Ratchet a disturbed look as Bulkhead shouted out, "I'll go take a look at the camp site!"

Bee let out another beeping sound and followed after Bulkhead.

"I'll contact Optimus and Arcee…" Ratchet muttered.

"Wait for me!" June shouted as she ran after Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "I know where the camp site is"

* * *

Aboard the nemesis

As the doors opened Megatron entered the medical bay taking notice of the Red Decepticon who appeared to be taking readings from the three large cylinder chambers in the room.

"Tell me doctor how is our little experiment today?" Megatron asked.

"Lord Megatron!" Knockout said in surprise as he quickly turned to the Decepticon leader. Eyeing Megatron and then the chambers Knockout carefully handed Megatron the data pad he had been holding

"As you can see our three subjects have begun the final process of Cyberforming." Knockout explained. "If the information we acquired from the Iacon Relic and Shockwave's old research are correct then everything is proceeding smoothly."

"That's good to hear," Megatron coldly replied as he studied the info from the data pad and made his way over to the chambers, putting his servo on one.

"Lord Megatron?" Knockout cautiously asked.

"What is it!?" Megatron shouted annoyed at being disturbed.

"I have to admit this has been a bit…difficult…for just one mech," Knockout admitted. "The final stage is suppose to be a bit… how do I put it?" Pausing Knockout finished, "tricky."

"I was perhaps hoping I could get some help," Knockout admitted. "Maybe Breakdown could…"

Megatrons glared at Knockout, he then turned back to the chamber and said, "no""

"No?" Knockout asked.

"I would like to keep this little experiment as private as possible. When the time comes I want it to be a surprise." Megatron finished with a sneer.

Turning back to Knockout Megatron said, "if you need help then call on Soundwave."

Bowing Knockout said. "Yes my liege."

"Very good," Megatron said as he began to leave the room.

Stopping at the door Megatron turned, glaring at Knockout he asked. "You do know what will happen to you if you fail?"

"Yes…Lord Megatron." Knockout replied, "I won't fail."

"Excellent." Megatron said as he left the room.

As the doors closed Knockout turned back to the chambers and mutter, "frag my life…"

* * *

The start of another Transformers fic. I know I know I should be working on my other fics but I just cant help myself. Anyway the full title of this fic is "Missing in action: the kids aren't alright." I'm pretty sure all you readers know where Jack, Miko and Raf are.

This fic will deviate from canon. The setting is season two, sometime after Optimus gets his memories back but before Wheeljack and Dreadwing show up.

Anyway I'm having some trouble picking names. I've already narrowed the names down to two each. So if you have a favorite let me know. You can also suggest a different name.

The names so far are

Augment or Athena

Motorboom or Hammerdrive

Influx or Databurst


	2. Chapter 2 The New Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers in any shape or form, I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.

Warning this fic contains: deviation from canon, ooc-ness, forced physical and mental transformation/surgery, violence, threats, Soundwave, Megatron, Knockout, Knockout being himself, lies, death, depression. If any of this bugs you then you may want to turn away.

don't forget to read and review.

* * *

MIA the kids aren't alright ch 2

Ch2 The New Kids

Autobots base

"Prime!"

Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Bulkhead all turned to see a man in a grey suit holding a cloth over his eye walking over to them.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus acknowledged.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Bulkhead asked as Fowler lower his hand revealing a large bruise around his eye.

Fowler glared at Bulkhead and explained, "with the kids sudden disappearance it was decided it would be safer to place Ms. Darby in witness protection…"

Fowler paused then finished, "she didn't take it too well…"

"Ouch…" Bulkhead muttered.

"Now then, Please tell me you have some good news," Fowler exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not, much like your operatives we have also had no luck in finding Jack, Miko and Rafael."

"Currently Bumblebee and Arcee are out in the field using their scanners to try to pickup the children's cell phone signals." Ratchet explained as he continued to go over the information the two bots had sent back to him.

"Its been a week since they went missing," Agent Fowler stated. "Do you really think their cell phones will even have power?"

Bulkhead took a step back at Fowler's words while Ratchet looked down at the floor. The likelihood they would be able to find the children at this point was astronomical at best.

"To give up now would be to give up all hope of finding them" Optimus explained, "and if there is any chance, no matter how slight, we will find them."

"What about the Con's," Agent Fowler asked changing the subject.

"No sign of them," Bulkhead said uneasily.

"You think they could be involved?" Fowler asked.

Optimus eyed Agent Fowler and admitted, " It is suspicious that they have been inactive lately."

"You really think Megatron would be able to hold himself back from gloating if he had them?" Bulkhead asked.

"Or using them as some type of bargaining chip…" Ratchet added on.

"I do not know…" Optimus said, "What I do know is that giving up on Jack, Miko and Rafael is not an option. If they are out there we will find them."

* * *

Aboard the Nemesis

Knockout found himself running to the controls of the third chamber and frantically typing, trying to get the chamber and the new Decepticon stable. Finally getting the power levels in the green Knockout vented some air and hunched over. It had been like this for about four earth days. Whenever Knockout finished adjusting a chambers power level one of the other ones would suddenly spike. The ancient text had been very specific, the chambers needed the right power input or it would completely obliterate the subject inside.

As Knockout thought to himself about the project and his life choices the first chamber began to beep.

"Urg…" Knockout groaned, "this is impossible. Why is it even like this, four days ago the project entered into its final phase and all the data said that it shouldn't take any longer than seventy-two earth hours for it to complete."

As he complained to himself Knockout regulated the power levels in the first pod.

Finishing the task Knockout contemplated grabbing a bit of energon and then the medbay doors opened, revealing the tall form of Soundwave.

"Finally!" Knockout said in relief, pushing aside his wariness of the other bot. "I contacted you hours ago."

Soundwave as always said nothing.

"I need you to access all the chamber and manually regulate the power levels." Knockout explained.

Soundwave stood in the medbay doorway for a few moments. As he finally started to move all three of the chambers power levels spiked causing a series of alarms to go off.

"Frag it!" Knockout cursed as he ran over to chamber three and began to furiously type. As Knockout typed several of Soundwaves tentacles sprang forward jacking into all three of the chambers. In a matter of seconds the chambers power levels were once again stabilized.

"Thank primus…" Knockout muttered as he walked away from the chambers. Heading over to a worktable Knockout injected himself with some energon and then picked up a data pad.

"As you can see other than the problems with the power levels everything is running smoothly," Knockout explained.

Soundwave looked at Knockout, or at least Knockout thought Soundwave was looking at him, and then turned to the chambers. Reaching out for to the second chamber Soundwave typed in a code on the control panel, brining up a status screen for all three chambers. As data flashed over the screen Soundwave paused at a certain questionable bit of data. Pointing at the data Soundwave looked back to Knockout for answers.

"There may have been a slight problem when uploading data into the subjects," Knockout admitted.

"You do know what will happen to you if you fail," a recording of Megatrons warning from days ago came from Soundwave.

'Tch so he was listening in at that time,' Knockout thought.

"As I'm sure you well know Soundwave I have given Lord Megatron's project my full attention. And while there have been…setbacks. I am sure it will be a success," Knockout informed the surveillance lieutenant.

"That's good to hear Knockout…" Megatrons voice rang out into the medical bay.

"Lord… Megatron," Knockout stuttered. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I know," Megatron said, "now what are these setbacks you were informing Soundwave?"

Knockout cleared his vents and started to explain, "unfortunately the data from the Iacon storage unit and Shockwave notes where a bit lacking…"

"Lacking?" Megatron asked.

"Yes my Lord," Knockout explained, "from the research I've been studying it seems like the cyberforming should have finished some ago…"

"Is that so…" Megatron said his eyes narrowing a bit.

"Yes," Knockout said.

"Are they nonfunctioning?" Megatron asked.

"No my Lord. I have been monitoring their status and have fully examined them. They seem to be physically and mentally functional."

Soundwave drew Megatrons attention over to the chambers data and pointed to the fragmented code.

"And that…" Megatron growled out.

"As you know Lord Megatron you asked me to make sure that our…I mean your subjects wouldn't have any memories of their past...experiences." Knockout carefully said.

"Yes," Megatron agreed.

"I successfully erased their memories," Knockout informed the Decepticon leader, "but…"

"But…" Megatron repeated.

"As I was downloading their new parameters, there was a small… hiccup." Knockout admitted

"What…" Megatron shouted.

"It's not that bad my Lord," Knockout tried to explain as he walked backwards away from Megatron, as the Decepticon warlord followed Knockout, "some of the info I wasn't uploading properly."

"It was just some basic info about there new identities," Knockout quickly added.

"How is that not important!" Megatron roared.

Megatron halted his advance on Knockout as the chamber alarms once again went off. Megatron watched as Soundwave adjusted the power level, the alarms shutting off in the process.

"What was that?" Megatron demanded.

"The power levels in the chambers have been unpredictable." Knockout quickly explained happy to see Megatrons attention on the chambers instead of him, "I believe the data believe we have on cyberforming is incomplete."

"How so?" Megatron asked.

"I have followed the instructions. From building the chambers and the settings to turn three organic life forms, of our subjects mass and weight but for some reason the chambers are acting as if there is some sort extra energy source feeding into them" Knockout explained.

"And this is problem…" Megatron asked.

"It may account for the fragmented data but I have kept the chambers well within the allotted power levels, so it shouldn't be a problem." Knockout said.

"If it is…" Megatron started to threaten but stopped as another alarm sounded out.

"The power levels…" Megatron ground out.

"No," Knockout said in surprise, the cyberforming is finally finish!"

Soundwwave tentacle retreated from the chambers.

"It looks like chamber one and two are opening!" Knockout stated this a chamber one opened and a huge purple arm reached out grasping the edge of chambers new entryway.

The mech inside the chamber heaved himself out stumbling a bit before he came he came to a stop. As the mech straightened the Decepticons in the room took note of the mech's appearance. With a body similar in structure to Breakdown's but perhaps slightly larger. With red eyes, a square chin and a devilish smirk the mech made for a rather dashing specimen Knockout admitted. His colors suited his build with a primary color of purple, white undertones and teal accents.

'An eight out ten,' Knockout thought. 'What could Knockout say. He liked bigger Mech's .'

"Urg…" The mech groan, "what's going on? My head is killing me."

As the large mech spoke, from the second chamber a smaller mech calmly existed.

About the size and build of Knockout or maybe even the Autobot Bumblebee, this mech had a small face with big yellow eyes. A light green visor quickly covered the mech's eyes. With a rounded head and protruding sensors Knockout realized that while the new Cybertronian may have the body of a scout or warrior he appeared to be designed for intelligence work. With his primary color of green with gray undertones and black accents, the bot looked like he would be perfect for espionage on this organic world.

'A seven our of ten' Knockout thought, 'I'll have to offer my assistance with helping this new team member choose a vehicle mode."

The green mech looked over to the Decpticons who watched him and raised his hand in a wave.

The green mech then said, "hello?" in a questioning manner.

Megatron stared at the third chamber and after seeing no sign of it opening he muttered, "…Two out of three isn't bad…"

Knockout gulped, he had a feeling that while two out of three wasn't bad but it still wasn't a success.

"My dear colleagues, no my frien…" Megatron was cut off from his speech as a loud banging noise was heard.

It wasn't long before a second and third rang out. The five mechs in the room turned towards the third chamber where several dents had appeared. Another loud banging sound rang out and a small opening appeared on the third chamber. The mechs stood in stunned silence as a pair of petite ever so slightly clawed hands slipped threw the gap and grasped either side of the opening and forcibly opened the chamber from the inside.

As the chamber doors where fully forced open a petite femme calmly walked out.

Knockout supposed the femme was around the Autobot Arcee's size. Her helm was decorated with curving bits of metal that helped frame her small face. With big blue eyes that stood out from her primary colors of red, black undertones and golden accents.

She was a pretty little thing Knockout admitted, an eight out of ten. Upon looking closer Knockout realized she was a bit on the small side, like he first thought. Which meant she would only be able to take a rather small car or a motorcycle as her vehicle mode.

'Six out of ten,' Knockout changed his score. It was to be expected, Knockout was a automobile enthusiast.

The femme looked around at the mechs and frowned.

Clearing his vents in annoyance Megatron once again started his speech, "it is good to see you three well after the incident."

Knockout watched as the green mech stepped back.

"Incident?" The green mech asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm afraid your ship was blasted out of the sky by are most hateful enemy the Autobots," Megatron explained.

"I don't remember anything like that," The purple bot suddenly said in disinterest.

"You were all badly damaged after the attack," Megatron said without missing a beat.

"Our chief medic Knockout has been treating you for some time now but it seems some damage might have been done to your memory banks," Megatron sadly informed them, "just to make sure could you three tell me what was the last thing you remember."

"Well there was the war," the green bot started.

"Both sides started fighting over Cybertrons depleting energon supply," the red femme softly added.

"That's right," the green bot agreed, "something happened to cybertron…"

"It died and we escaped…" the femme finished.

"That's right," the green bot said thoughtfully.

"Your our leader Lord Megatron," the femme suddenly said.

Knockout could just make out the beginning of a smirk forming on Megatrons face.

"But I do not remember fighting," the green bot added with a frown.

"We are Decepticons?" The femme unsurely asked.

"That is correct" Megatron agreed.

"I know you all must have many question but all three of you need to be checked over." Megatron informed the three new Decepticons, "Soundwave here will be giving you a thorough scan to make sure everything is functioning properly."

Knockout watched as the green bot and the red femme looked at each other then over to Soundwave.

"Of course Lord Megatron," the femme said as she walked over to Soundwave.

The green mech looked unsure for a moment but then followed the femme.

Now that Knockout thought about it the purple mech hadn't said anything for quite some time. Looking over Knockout saw the mech staring at his arm and watched in horror as the mechs hand transformed into a canon and proceeded to blast his precious medical equipment.

"Ah my equipment," Knockout yelled out, "I needed that you slagging…"

"Now now Knockout," Megatron said in warning, "are friends have been through quiet the ordeal, you need to have patience."

'Patience my fragging aft,' Knockout thought.

Suddenly the purple mech turned towards them and said, "hey you said we have memory problems or something, right?"

Knockout took a deep vent of air in and let it out to calm himself down.

"That's correct," Knockout said.

"So what are our names," the purple mech asked.

"Names?" Knockout questioned.

"That's right! I can't remember my name, can you?" The green mech cried out and then asked the femme.

The femme calmly answered, "no I can not."

"Yeah, so what are our names?" The purple mech once again asked.

"Actually since coming to this planet we have chosen new names from the inhabitants language," Megatron explained.

"You mean the language where using right now?" The green mech asked.

"Yes!" Knockout jumped in, "your memory banks containing the Cybertronian language may have been damage, so you may want to chose new names."

Suddenly Knockout heard another blast and gritted his teeth in fury.

"BoomBoom," the purple mech happily cried out.

"What did you say," Knockout asked.

"My name I want it to be BoomBoom," The purple mech declared.

Knockout froze at the sheer stupidity of the name and actually felt himself cringe. It wasn't the worst name he had heard, there was that Dinobot that was named after a Cybertronian swear word and that Autobot name Dent. But BoomBoom it made Knockout's head ache just thinking about it.

"In that case I want to be called Databurst," the green mech declared.

'Tolerable,' Knockout thought in relief.

"And you?" Knockout asked the femme.

"It doesn't matter," the red femme stated.

"What?" Knockout asked in disbelief.

"In that case, I'll pick it." BoomBoom stated.

"No!" Knockout cried out.

"I don't practically care what my name is. As it is unimportant." The femme explained. "What was I called when I was being repaired?"

"Um… well… Three," Knockout answered.

"Then that will be my name," the femme stated.

Knockout held his head in pain. It was bad enough that he had to associate with someone called BoomBoom but he was not going to be seen with someone called Three.

"In that case," Knockout said, "how about I chose your name?"

"If that's what you want," the femme said.

Knockout felt himself twitch at the response.

"Now that things are settled me and the good doctor need to go over some reports…" With that said Megatron left the room and Knockout was left to follow.

As Knockout continued to follow, Megatron finally came to strop. Knockout halted a few arms lengths away.

"You were lucky…" Megatron stated causing Knockout to gulp, "all three are online and are functioning."

"Yes," Knockout agreed and couldn't help but add on, "but whether they can fight is another matter."

"That doesn't matter," Megatron dismissively said.

"I see… wait what?" Knockout asked in surprise.

"Whether they destroy the Autobots or they are destroyed by the Autobots, they will have served their purpose." Megatron stated.

"My Lord?" Knockout asked in concern.

"You see Knockout, there is more then one way to break an Autobot," Megatron explained as a vicious smirk formed on his face.

* * *

Don't forget to review.

I forgot to write this but all three of the new "decepticon" have silver/grey or white faces (faceplates)

New chapter is up. The chambers have opened and now the Decepticons have three shiny new recruits. I've read a few kids get turned into Cybertronian fics and decided to do something a bit different.

Just to let you know the femme isn't named 3 she'll get her real name in the next chapter.

Thanks to Warperchick, silent femme, guest, The Whispering Sage and Guest for reviewing.

If you were logged in when you reviewed you should have received a pm for everyone else you can find a response below.

Silent femme: thanks for the review and glad you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy future ones. I never mentioned which of the names were for which kid.

Guest: thank you for the review. Yeah I thought so too. Especially since the person who was choosing their name is known to be spontaneous and random. I decided to choose the name BoomBoom though.

Guest: thanks for the review. Too bad you weren't logged in then I could have sent you a reply right away. To answer your question; no those weren't the best I could come up with ;). The names I came up with for that bot were: trigger, heavybolt, pillage, blockaide, ricochet, wallop, shamble and augment(yeah augment was originally a name option for this bot) but as I was thinking of names I started to remember their personality. Realizing they would most likely demand to name themselves and then pick a totally random name. It's basically a joke. So I decided to go with BoomBoom XD oh man the cringe factor I can just see Knockout cringing at it.


	3. Chapter 3 Three No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime in any shape or form. I make no profit off of this fic. Write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing.

Warning: this fic will contain deviation from Canon, ooc-ness, character death, depression, character surviving, body alteration, maybe pairings, violence, lots of violence, memory manipulation and cussing.

* * *

MIA the kids aren't alright Ch 3

Ch3 Three No More

As Knock Out examined the leg before him he cycled air. If it wasn't for Megatrons new "pet" project he would be breaking in his new tires. While Knock Out didn't much care for the little mud ball of a planet they were stuck on, he had to admit that the planet did provide a variety of racing location. Though because Megatron wanted as few bots as possible knowing about the project Knock Out was on call at all times. So there wasn't much time for racing.

Internally Knock Out grumbled, 'the things I do for the Decepticon cause.'

Feeling a bit spiteful Knock Out picked up an instrument on the table next to him and watched as it crackled with electricity. As he brought the device to his patients' leg he asked, "does this hurt?"

The device he held sent out a small shock into the leg he had been studying. The Cybertronian leg in front of him kicked forward hitting Knock Out in the chest and scuffing his paintjob. Horrified Knock Out looked at the damaged and then to the petite femme that innocently sat on an exam table.

"Yes, quite," the femme answered in a bored tone.

"You did that on suppose!" Knock Out shouted as his arm transformed into a buzz saw.

The femme gave no response to Knock Out outburst or his brandishing of a weapon instead she calmly asked, "was my response to your medical probing not within the acceptable level of performance?"

"Your reaction was within the standard range…" Knock Out ground out as he tried to calm himself. If he damaged her Megatron would have a fit and while he hated to admit it, it technically had been Knock Out's own fault. With the issues that the young femme had been having Knock Out had assumed that she would feel the shock but would be unable to respond.

Putting his buzz saw away Knockout reached over and picked up a data pad and began scanning through it.

All of the test subjects were having minor difficulties but the femme who sat before Knock Out, currently named Three, is having difficulty accessing her built-in weapons.

Cycling air Knock Out explained, "you seem to be functioning fine. I can't find any reason for your weapon system to be malfunctioning. At this point in time you'll just have to work around it."

"Work around it?" Three asked.

"The weapons I have already procured for you," Knock Out explained, "will just have to do."

"I understand," Three said as she got up, "thank you for your time."

"Sure sure," Knock Out muttered as he turned around, "don't let the door hit you on your way out."

Knockout listened as Three left the room, he then turned to the data pads before him.

The experiment served three purposes the first was to deal a blow to the Autobots resources. With their companions missing the Autobots will waste time and resources searching for them. The second was too the Autobots psyche, the subjects where to be sent out to battle the Autobots in the hopes that they would either kill or be killed by them. Finally the experiment was being used to see if creating soldiers from organics was possible. As such it was Knock Out job to make sure that the subjects where functioning at optimum levels.

It was frustrating to say the least though because the subjects abilities, personalities and faults all varied. Which meant there was no standards of specification. Even if they had the materials to make more soldiers there was no way to know if they would turn out the same as their current test subjects or would inferior.

As it had been left to Knockout to integrate their new "comrades" into the Decepticon forces. He knew what each "comrade" was capable of. Lets just say results had varied.

Databurst and Three had been quick to pick up information assimilation. While Boom Boom, knockout cringed at mere thought of the name, had ignored almost everything that had been taught to him.

The only time Boom Boom paid attention was when Knock Out had explained weapon protocols and basic use. Actually that was all Boom Boom was good at it seemed, a savant with weapons and destroying things. Knock Out took the time to survey the right side of his lad, which lay in ruins.

Picking up one of the data pads Knock Out grimaced as he looked over a scan of Databurst. While the mech had a good head on his shoulders and seemed to excel in data retrieval and hacking, he had almost no prowess with weapons. He was of course fully functional and had use of all his weapons. But Databurst was clumsy. He often became anxious during close combat to the point he would trip over his own feet. The only weapon the mech had shown the least bit of talent with was a sniper riffle. Apparently he felt calm when there was a significant amount of distance between himself and the enemy. In truth Knock Out couldn't see the mech surviving long. Megatron sent his troops out on the front lines almost always in close combat.

Setting down the data pad on Databurst, Knock Out picked up one for Three. Knock Out had mixed feeling about Three. Appearance wise Three would have been very popular on Cybertron. Personality wise though there was a lot to be desired. Perhaps it was because of the difficulties with chambers or the slight malfunction with their codes but Three was unable to access her built in weapons. Guns were completely useless and when Knock Out had forced the activation of her built in blades it had caused physical pain. Luckily Three excelled in close range combat showing both a resourcefulness and cunning in melee fighting. To compensate for her being unable to use her inbuilt weapon Knock Out had found some old weapons, an energon gun, shield and an energon sword. All where easily equippable either on her frame or could be held in her subspace. In truth she was in a sense better off than Databurst.

But that didn't mean she wasn't any less of a headache compared to the other two.

Reaching for a third data pad Knock Out brought up Boom Boom's schematic. Personally Knockout preferred Boom Boom frame-type, in a sense Boom Boom really was the best off. He might lacked the same intelligence that Databurst had or the cunning resourcefulness that Three had displayed but he was fully functioning and able to use all of his weapons with ease. His frame-type was large and had plenty of plating and he could take a few heavy hits. On the battlefield he would have the best chance at success.

In frustration Knock Out rolled his eyes. Even if Megatron had claimed that the new recruits were just as useful if they fell at the hands of the Autobots, Knock Out wasn't willing to bet his life on it. His best chance at survival is to make sure that Boom Boom, Databurst and Three where as ready as possible when they hit the field.

Turning back to his worktable Knock Out began to tidy things up. He was so preoccupied with his work and thoughts on the new recruits he took no notice of the med bay doors opening or the heavy footsteps behind him.

"Are there any updates on the new recruits," a deep voice asked.

Knock Out froze and dropped the data pads in his hands. Swiftly turning around Knock Out slightly bowed and said, "lord Megatron, I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm not here for pointless prattle doctor," Megatron ground out. "What I want are status updates."

"Yes, of course," Knock Out said as he scrambled to pick up the data pads he had dropped.

"As I'm sure you have heard, all three of the test subjects are functioning. They are currently receiving the needed information and training to serve their purpose." Knock Out informed.

"So there are no problems?" Megatron questioned.

"Well I wouldn't call them problems but…" Knock Out uneasily said.

"Out with it!" Megatron demanded.

"They may have some malfunctions," Knock Out muttered.

"Can they fight!?" Megatron questioned.

Knock Out reassured, "Yes! Of course but their abilities…"

Megatron scoffed, "that doesn't matter. As long as they can fight."

For a moment Knock Out thought not to mention it but decided it would be dangerous not to, "though I should probably mention that Three…"

"Yes…" Megatron said.

"Her weapon systems don't seem to be functioning properly, Knock Out explained and quickly added, "but not to worry. I've already given her some handheld weapons. So she does have weapons equipped."

"I see," Megatron mused. "Malfunction had been expected. As long as they can follow orders and fight, nothing else matters."

"Yes my lord," Knock Out agreed.

Knock Out watched as Megatron eyes scanned over the contents of his worktable. As the Decepticons leader reached out and lifted one of the data pads he scanned through the information inside.

"What is this?" Megatron questioned.

"That my lord?" Knock Out asked and then answered, "just a little side project. That data pad contains some alternative designations that the Decepticons newest recruits could use."

"I believe they already name themselves," Megatron stated.

"Yes. Well, it was only an idea…" Knock Out muttered.

Megatron scoffed and paused on one of the names, "what is this name suppose to mean?"

Knock Out looked over and eyed the name. "It's the name of an ancient human goddess. The religion has fallen out of practice but it's still rather popular. She was apparently the goddess of wisdom and warfare. The most interesting thing about her was that she was born when the king of the gods had an idea. When the king of the gods head was cut open she popped out fully matured. I thought it may suit Three, considering she was born from my lords own ingenious idea."

"Is that so…" Megatron muttered, "if that is the case would that make me the king of the gods."

* * *

After leaving the medical bay Three made her way through the Nemesis, the Decepticon base, her base. The place where she belonged… As she thought this the feeling… the feeling that Three could not identify once again bubbled up from deep within her. When she had first came online the feeling kept appearing. The feeling that something is wrong, that something is missing.

Pressing down the unpleasant feeling Three walked past a group of Vehicons and ignored their stares.

She had been told that she is an elite warrior of the Decepticon, that she had pledged her loyalty to lord Megatron long ago and that after suffering dreadful wounds she had lost her memory. That her memory may never return. Now she must continue to train to regain the power and control she had lost from her injuries…

The stares, the whispers and that unpleasant feeling, Three must ignore all of it and focus on getting stronger.

As she passed an interception Three noticed Databurst fiddling with some wires. Standing next to him is the tall form of Soundwave. She ignored her comrade and the surveillance chief.

Approaching her destination she heard the annoyingly loud laugh of Boom Boom and thanked Cybertron that he appeared to not be using the room she is headed for.

Stopping before a pair of metal doors she waited for them to opened and Three walked inside. Three took notice of the large room and the other occupants, a group of Vehicons stood.

Reaching for the blaster that was strapped to her leg Three motioned with her other hand and said, "come here."

The Vehicons needed no more prompting as they all sprung into action, arms transforming into blasters and running at Three. Three easily dodged the first few blast of energy as she ran at the nearest Vehicon. Kicking him in the chest the Vehicon stumbled allowing Three to use his form as cover as she shot her blaster at two of the approaching Vehicons. The two Vehicons that were hit fell to the ground and Three grabbed the one she had used as a shield and threw him at a fourth. As he crashed into its identical comrade and they slid across the floor. The two that had fallen to the floor picked themselves up and once again ran at Three. Dodging their punches Three managed to get in a few good kicks. Jumping backwards she fired off her blaster at her opponents legs and smiled as she watched both Vehicons crumble to the ground.

Lining up her blaster to finish them off Three heard the rooms metal doors open and without looking fired off three blast from her blaster at the intruder. Seeing the Vehicons stiffening Three felt a sense of dread.

Looking towards the metal doors Three found the leader of the Decepticons standing in the doorway. With his sword drawn Three noticed the burn marks on it and realized he must have blocked the shots that she had fired. As his sword detracted back into his arm Megatron took a few steps into the room.

"I see that you have put your time to good use," Megatron stated.

"As I have been given time to adjust to the set backs of my injuries," Three explained, "I thought it would be prudent to recover my combat abilities."

"Well," said Megatron as he neared Three. When he was only three steps away he lunged his sword extending and slicing through the air where Three had been standing.

Realizing his intentions Three had jumped back and leveled her blaster at lord Megatrons head. Firing off four blasts Three watched as Megatron easily avoided them and fire off his canon.

Finding one of the Vehicons on the ground next to her Three grabbed them and hauled Them to their feet where they acted as the perfect shield. As the Vehicon crumbled to the floor Three ran at Megatron. Her first kick was dodge while her second hit its mark slapping Megatron across the face and with her third kick, Three found her leg being grabbed.

Holding Three by her leg Megatron threw her to the other side of the room where she hit the far wall. Sliding down the wall Three knew that she was outclassed. She didn't have the power or the armor to stand up to someone like Megatron the only thing she could hope for would be to somehow catch him off guard and use that chance to use the energy sword.

Standing up Three reached behind her and pulled out a piece of medal that looked like a large folding fan. Pressing down on it the metal expanded into a disk, a shield. Taking a step forward Three threw the shield and watched it sail threw the air. Grabbing what looked liked a sword hilt from her waist she watched as Megatron sidestep the shield.

With Megatron approach, a blade of energy extended from the sword hilt Three held. Three ran towards Megatron and jumped up in the air. Swinging her sword she realized her mistake. The shield that she had thrown, she had expected Megatron to dodge. Her true intention had been for the shield to pounce off the wall behind Megatron and hit the Decepticons leader in the back of the head. Allowing for Three to finish her frontal strike but lord Megatron had already deduced her intent. For as the shield headed for him he easily caught it without taking his eyes off of Three. A blade sprung out his arm Megatron smirked.

* * *

As the metal foot came down to stomp Three's chest she gritted her teeth refusing to make a sound. The pain was overwhelming it felt like her whole being had been dented in. One of her arms is nonfunctional and she wasn't able to properly move her left leg.

"Pathetic…" Megatron ground out. "Do you think you will be able to survive at your current level?"

Three said nothing to Megatrons insults. It was the truth after all. Her current fighting prowess is laughable. If she couldn't become stronger then she is as good as dead.

"You must become stronger," Megatron commanded, "to fight for the Decepticon cause, to defeat the Autobots and to reclaim Cybertron."

Forcing out her voice Three answered, "yes lord Megatron."

Three watched Megatrons back as he walked away. Before he exited the training room Megatron said, "Athena"

Confused Three stared at Megatron.

"Your new designation," Megatron explained and then left the room.

With Megatron departure only Three remained in the room. The Vehicons had long since made their escape so as not to be used as shields for the two occupants that had been fighting. Three…no now Athena lay on the floor for a few more moments. Slowly she stood up. As she thought her left leg is damaged, while walking she had to drag it across the floor.

Making her way to the med bay Athena was glad that there was no one around to see her in her current state. Along the way one of her blasters fell to the ground and Athena paused staring down at it. If she knelt down to grasp it Athena feared that she wouldn't be able to get back up. Not willing to leave her blaster behind but at the same time unable to pick it up Athena wondered what she should do. She was unwilling to call someone for help. In her mind if she couldn't make it to the med bay by herself then she didn't deserve to live. As she stood in silence contemplating her own worth Athena felt a weight in her functional hand. Looking down she saw the blaster that had been on the ground now held in her hand.

Continuing on her way Athena decided that she must have unknowingly picked it up. That perhaps her memory had been damaged in the fight. She would bring it up to Knock Out later.

Reaching the med bay Athena stumble through the entryway. She heard Knock Out before she saw him.

"What happened to you?" Knock Out demanded as he maneuvered Athena onto one of the exam tables.

"Lord Megatron was kind enough to assist in my training," whatever complaints Knock Out had were silenced with Athena statement.

"Three I need you…" Knock Out began to say but was interrupted.

"Athena," Athena stated.

"What?" Knock Out asked.

"Athena," Athena explained, "it's new designation lord Megatron has given me."

* * *

Hey! It's me, you know the fanfic writer who has a tendency to get distracted and work on other fics. It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I got super distracted and was attacked by a whole bunch of plot bunnies for other fandoms. Currently the plot bunnies for Khr are causing quiet the stir.

So Three is now called Athena. Athena seemed to be the most popular name people wanted. It also works with Megatron giving it to her. Seeing as while Megatron doesn't care what his new 'comrades' call themselves but he does kind of like the idea of being a king of gods. If Athena is a name of a being that was an idea of the king of gods, then wouldn't that be a fitting name for Three who is an idea of Megatrons. And lets face it Megatron probably thinks he is a being of just as much importance as gods(Primus and Unicron).

Anyway for those that care I'm going to be working on next chapter of 'more to jack than meets the eye' and my KHR fics next. And I'm going to try to update my tfp fic more often but make no promises as I easily forget and get distracted by stuff.

Just so you know I'm perfectly fine with people pming me and asking 'what's going on?' or even 'when will the next update will be out.'

Reviews: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last time and sorry its taken so long for me to update and respond to your reviews. Your reviews mean a lot to me. So thank you The Whispering Sage, Guest, silent femme, Lovelyelf02, Leonarda Hamato Prime, LadyOfTheIsle, lolistarkiller, Delta, Guest, fanfictionQueen and Nobodyknowsimarwbyfan.

Your reviews really made my day so thank you.

Guest: That's your opinion. Thanks for the review.

silent femme: Thanks for the review and sorry it took so long to update. Glad you like it so far.

Delta: thanks for the review and look an update!

Guest: here's an update and thanks for the review.

fanfictionQueen: glad you like and thanks for the review. Here's an update.


End file.
